Torride canicule
by CookieKandy
Summary: OS - Karin travaille en tant que sauveteuse à la plage durant l'été et lors d'une journée de canicule, elle va sauver la vie à garçon qui ne la laissera pas indifférente.


**Torride canicule**

Encore une canicule. Elle haïssait ces jours où la température approchait les quarante degré Celsius. C'était insupportable. Elle suait à ne rien faire. Ses longs cheveux teints en rouge depuis peu, coloraient son cou et ses épaules. Et ce, même attachés. Autre chose qui l'agaçait quand la température devenait aussi chaude, ses lunettes ne restaient jamais à leur place, glissant continuellement sur son nez. Portes des lentilles cornéennes, direz-vous. Impossible ! La forme de son œil l'empêchait. La seule chose qui la rapprochait du sport : un œil en forme de ballon de football. Dans ces moments de chaleur intense, la jeune femme de vingt et un ans regrettait d'avoir postulé comme sauveteuse à la plage. Les verres fumés aimantés à ses lunettes, elle s'éventait avec un éventail en papier, qu'elle s'était elle-même pliée. Malgré toutes les couches de crème solaire qu'elle s'était appliquée, la fausse rousse n'avait aucun doute de finir la journée avec la peau aussi rouge qu'un homard. Des heures et des heures de plaisir, à ne plus vouloir se faire toucher, grinça-t-elle dans son fort intérieur. Elle espérait presque que quelqu'un se noie, pour pouvoir sauter à l'eau le sauver.

Miracle, son vœu fut réalisé. Une vague plus grosse que les autres avait happé un surfeur et il semblait avoir la jambe pris. D'un saut agile, la jeune femme se laissa tomber dans le sable et couru à grande vitesse vers la mer. Sous le regard paniqué des vacanciers, elle nagea vers le malheureux, qui buvait la tasse à chaque nouvelle vague. Arrivée à hauteur, elle plongea et vit la planche de surf coincée entre deux rochers et le lien autour de la cheville du jeune homme était emmêlé, de sorte qu'il n'arrivait plus à se détacher. Avec quelques difficultés, et deux remontées à la surface pour reprendre son souffle, elle réussit à le libérer. Appuyé sur la planche de sauveteur de la rousse, le jeune homme reprenait tant bien que mal son souffle. Dès qu'elle fut réapparue à la surface, elle l'aida à rejoindre la plage.

Les noyades n'arrivaient que rarement et ce n'était que la seconde fois depuis le début de l'été que ça arrivait durant son quart de travail. La jeune femme regarda celui qu'elle avait sauvé, s'allonger dans le sable pour respirer plus calmement. Il devait avoir la mi-vingtaine, que ses cheveux décolorés au blanc semblaient vouloir contredire, lui donnant des airs d'adolescent rebelle. Malgré sa maigreur, elle pouvait voir la fine découpe des muscles de ses bras et de ses abdominaux, à peine caché par son short de plage violet. Pendant qu'elle reprenait son souffle, deux garçons arrivèrent en courant. Le premier avait les cheveux blonds en bataille, des yeux aussi bleus que le ciel et portant un short aux teintes orangées. Le deuxième, tout son contraire, avait les cheveux noirs relevés en piques à l'arrière, des yeux aussi noirs que les ténèbres et un short bleu marin.

- Hey Suigetsu ! fit le blond en se penchant vers ce dernier. Est-ce que ça va ?

L'interpellé ouvrit les yeux et regarda ses deux camarades, mais avant qu'il n'ait le temps de parler, le taciturne ajouta quelque chose.

- À peine deux secondes d'inattention et on te retrouve en train de te noyer. Et monsieur se dit expert en surf, conclu-t-il sur un ton narquois.

- Je t'emmerde, Sasuke ! s'exclama Suigetsu. Et oui ça va, Naruto. Merci mademoiselle, ajouta à l'intension de Karin.

- C'est normal, c'est mon travail.

Tout étant dit, elle se détourna du trio et prit le chemin de sa chaise haute.

- Attend ! fit le jeune homme en se levant.

La rousse se retourna et le vit accourir jusqu'à elle, un grand sourire sur les lèvres.

- Tu t'appelles comment ? demanda-t-il.

- Karin, répondit-elle simplement.

- Tu fais quelque chose ce soir ?

La jeune femme eut un mouvement de surprise à cette demande inattendue.

- Pourquoi ?

- Avec des amis, on organise une soirée sur la plage, alors si tu veux, tu peux venir faire un tour. C'est bière à volonté… Tant qu'il y en a. Et un ami va faire du barbecue.

- Je verrai ça plus tard, déclara Karin en lui tournant le dos.

- Si t'as rien, c'est vingt heures, ici même, ajouta-t-il en criant pour être sûr qu'elle l'entende.

Karin ne lui répondit pas et poursuivi son chemin. Elle ne le connaissait pas, alors pourquoi irait-elle à une soirée qu'il organisait ? Durant le restant de la journée, il ne se passa plus rien. Ennuyant un peu plus la jeune femme. C'est donc avec soulagement, qu'elle vit son collègue Kiba venir la remplacer à seize heures. Elle pouvait enfin profiter de la plage et de l'eau pour se rafraîchir. Lorsqu'elle vint s'allonger sur le sable, pour profiter un peu du soleil avant de partir, une ombre vint lui cacher la lumière. En ouvrant les yeux, elle découvrit le blond de tantôt.

- Salut, moi c'est Naruto, se présenta-t-il. Je sais qu'il t'en a parlé, mais… Une grande fiesta sur la plage ce soir, ça te tente ? On essaie d'ameuter tout le monde qu'on croise sur la plage et vu que tu l'as sauvé…

Le jeune homme eut un rire joyeux en prenant place à sa droite, qu'elle ne comprit pas.

- C'est mon travail de sauver les gens qui se noient.

- Mais quand même. Après une journée de travail sous cette chaleur, tu peux bien venir t'amuser avec nous. Dès que le soleil se sera couché, la température sera nettement moins étouffante.

Voyant qu'il ne la laisserait pas tant qu'elle n'aurait pas accepté, elle soupira un d'accord, qui sembla réjouir son interlocuteur.

- Génial ! sourit-il en se levant. Tu vas voir, notre pot Choji fait d'excellent hamburger et hot dog. Un vrai cuistot et ça vaut le détour.

Sur ce, il laissa la jeune femme avec un signe de la main et rejoignit ses amis un peu plus loin. Ces derniers semblaient inviter d'autres personnes pour leur fête improvisée, remarqua Karin. Finalement, ce n'était peut-être pas un plan drague, soupira-t-elle.

Mais finalement, ne trouvant rien d'autre faire, elle se décida à retourner sur la plage dans la soirée. Karin avait donc opté pour un short en jean et une légère chemise mauve par-dessus son bikini noir. Si jamais il faisait trop chaud, elle pourrait aller faire une saucette dans l'eau. Le soleil commençait à peine à se coucher et un attroupement de personne s'amusait déjà sur le sable. Avant qu'elle n'ait le temps de chercher quelqu'un dans ses connaissances, Suigetsu s'approcha d'elle. Le même short de plage, une camisole blanche pour le haut et un sourire dragueur sur les lèvres.

- Finalement, tu es venu.

- Je n'avais rien d'autre à faire et vu la chaleur, ce n'est pas une mauvaise idée la plage, répondit-elle sur un ton blasé.

- Je vais te présenter le groupe, proposa Suigetsu.

Il l'emmena vers le barbecue, où quelques personnes se pressaient autour d'un garçon bien bâti, qui retournait la viande sur le grill et donnait leur assiette à ceux qui attendaient. Ce grand gaillard se nommait Choji, étudiant en gastronomie et pâtisserie. Un jovial garçon qui ne ferait jamais de mal à une mouche, sauf si on s'en prenait à l'un de ses proches. Ensuite, Suigetsu l'emmena vers un DJ, qui s'amusait derrière son ordinateur. Yahiko, aussi connu sous le pseudonyme Pain, était le grand frère de Naruto, le blond qui avait insisté pour qu'elle vienne. Le DJ lui demanda si elle avait une demande spéciale, avant que son hôte ne l'entraîne ailleurs.

- Allez, tant qu'à être ici, tu dois bien avoir une chanson que tu affectionnes, insista le roux.

- Je ne sais pas… « La Despedida » de Daddy Yankee.

- Musique latine, c'est noté, sourit le DJ.

La jeune femme roula les yeux et suivi son guide parmi la foule qui dansait près des haut-parleurs. Au bout de quinze minutes, ils eurent fait le tour des organisateurs de la soirée. Près du futur feu de camp, il avait Naruto en compagnie de deux filles et d'un garçon aux cheveux longs. Ce dernier ce nommait Neji, il y avait aussi sa cousine et petite amie du blond Hinata, et la deuxième fille était sa copine Tenten. Au niveau de la chaise de sauveteur, Karin rencontra la fratrie Sabaku, composé de Gaara, Kankuro et Temari, en compagnie du copain de cette dernière, Shikamaru. Près du stationnement, ils tombèrent sur Sasuke en compagnie d'une fille aux cheveux rose du nom de Sakura, de deux blondes, Ino et Shiho, et finalement d'un roux appeler Juugo. Le reste des fêtards était des gens rencontré sur la plage dans la journée et les amis de ces derniers. La rousse croisa une amie d'école, mais sinon elle ne connaissait personne en-dehors de Suigetsu et ses amis. Et encore, elle ne les connaissait pas vraiment. Par conséquent, elle restait avec son « guide ». Mais elle découvrit un charmant bouffon, comme l'appelait ses amis. Malgré ses airs de dragueur, Suigetsu n'insistait pas lorsqu'une fille le repoussait, ce contentant d'être un ami. Et pourquoi bouffon ? Tout simplement parce qu'il aimait faire des farces et jouer des tours à ses amis. Sans dépasser certaines limites, bien entendu.

Le soleil était couché depuis un moment, quand un groupe de garçons vinrent attraper Suigetsu et le traîner jusqu'à un tonneau de bière. Et ils firent comme dans les films, en le mettant la tête en bas au-dessus et l'incitant à boire jusqu'à vomir. Bon ça n'arriva pas, mais le surfeur en herbe ne tenait plus sur ses jambes. La rousse décida de le laisser s'amuser avec ses amis et elle s'éloigna sur la plage. Arrivée dans un coin plus reculé, Karin retira ses vêtements pour se retrouver en bikini et s'avança dans l'eau pour se rafraîchir. L'air était encore étouffant après cette journée de canicule, mais l'eau tiède eut l'effet escompté et elle se sentit rafraîchie. Sans trop s'éloigne, gardant toujours pied dans le sable, elle se mut doucement dans l'eau tranquille. Se libérant de tout stresse occasionné par le travail ou la famille. Seul cet abandon relaxant comptait. À telle point qu'elle ne remarqua pas l'arriver d'un autre individu.

Après son départ, Suigetsu fut tellement entouré par ses copains, qu'il ne remarqua pas toute suite le départ de son « héroïne ». Il devait bien l'avouer, le jeune homme l'avait remarqué le matin même, dès son arrivé sur la plage. Cette belle rousse au corps de nymphe l'avait toute suite tenté, mais voyant tous les soupirants se faire rejeter, il avait décidé de passer son tour. Cela se voyait qu'elle en avait marre de se faire draguer. Bien qu'il eut pendant un instant l'idée de se noyer pour qu'elle vienne le secourir, il n'avait pas prévu de le faire pour de vrai. C'était peut-être le destin qui lui donnait un petit coup de pouce. Puis après qu'elle l'eut ramené sur la terre ferme, le pauvre surfeur amateur n'avait su comment la remercier et l'avait donc invité à cette soirée improvisée. Devant son hésitation, et son propre doute, il avait demandé à Naruto d'aller l'inviter à son tour. Ce cher blondinet était toujours prêt à l'aider, quand une fille semblait retenir son attention. Ce côté dragueur n'étant que le masque de son insécurité vis-à-vis des femmes, et malgré toutes ces heures à écouter son ami répéter les vers de Corneille et de Racine pour telle ou telle pièce de l'école, il lui arrivait encore d'hésiter sur les mots à dire. Toutes ces belles phrases que Naruto récitait et qui avaient charmées bons nombres de filles à l'école, il n'arrivait jamais à les utiliser. Et pourtant, il les connaissait toutes par cœur et il réussissait à les réciter sans blanc, lorsqu'il s'ennuyait seul chez lui.

Bref, lorsqu'il remarqua son absence, Suigetsu abandonna ses amis et tituba légèrement sur la plage. Par réflexe, il se donna quelques petites gifles sur les joues pour retrouver un semblant d'équilibre et il commença à arpenter l'étendu de sable. L'esprit quelque peu embrumé par l'alcool, il ne remarqua pas la jeune femme qui se prélassait dans l'eau, avant de tomber sur les vêtements étendus au sol. La première chose qui lui vint, ce fut « tien je connais ses fringues », avant de réaliser que c'était celle de Karin. Constatation faite, il regarda autour de lui et la distingua à quelques mètres de lui. Elle semblait ne plus avoir conscience de se qui l'entourait, s'émerveilla le jeune homme. Trouvant lui aussi l'air étouffant, il choisit de l'imiter et il retira sa camisole, la laissant tomber sur le short de la rousse. Sans se presser, et ne voulant pas faire fuir cette douce nymphe aquatique en troublant trop brusquement sa quiétude, il entra doucement dans l'eau.

La demoiselle ne perçu son approche, que lorsque le remoud de l'eau se fit sentir près d'elle. Ses yeux clos de bienêtre s'ouvrirent et se posèrent sur le jeune homme. Son regard n'avait plus cette étincelle racoleuse, remplacé par une lueur tendre et affectueuse. L'alcool avait fait tombé le masque sur sa vraie nature et Karin tentait de comprendre se changement de regard. Elle le laissa s'approcher sans rien dire, curieuse d'entendre ce qu'il allait lui dire. Mais lorsqu'il fut arrivé à sa hauteur, il n'ouvrit point la bouche et se contenta de la regarder. Regard soudainement langoureux, qui la troubla un peu. Bien des garçons l'avaient regardé de façon perverse, des idées peu catholiques derrière la tête. De par sa silhouette svelte, ses courbes alléchantes et ses airs de bibliothécaire, plusieurs avaient fantasmés sur elle. Certains avaient réussi à l'avoir dans leur lit, par mille et une astuce, et d'autres moins rusés, n'avaient pas eu la chance de la goûter. Mais aucun de ses amants d'un soir ne l'avait regardé avec un tel regard. Celui du jeune homme devant elle était plein d'émotions fiévreuses, mais sans aucune perversité. Seulement une envie débordante, une passion ardente, un brûlant désir.

Pas un seul instant, elle n'eut l'impression d'être un morceau de viande. Bien qu'elle puisse être une sorte de fantasme sur lui, le jeune homme n'avait pas un regard avide sur elle. Non, au contraire. C'était un rêve charmant, captivant, qu'elle ne pourrait regretter par la suite, même s'il n'avait pas de lendemain. Voilà pourquoi elle céda à se regard et qu'elle se colla doucement à lui. Les yeux mi-clos, ses mains glissant sensuellement de son torse à ses épaules, elle fixa les lèvres gourmandes de Suigetsu. Envouté par les mouvements de la rousse, il pencha lentement la tête vers elle et déposa sa bouche contre celle de sa partenaire. Un baisé brûlant, voilà se que c'était. Leurs langues entamèrent une danse endiablées, les menant à bout de souffle. La respiration haletante, ils rouvrirent les yeux et se fixèrent un moment, les pensées embrouillées par cette sensation dévorante, qui les avait submergés pendant les quelques secondes qu'avaient duré leur échange. Les secondes s'écoulèrent doucement, ou bien il ne s'en passa que deux, avant que Karin reprenne la bouche de son compagnon avec délectation.

Le jeune homme ne réfléchit pas plus longtemps et passa ses bras autour des hanches de la rousse, pour mieux la coller à lui. La peau de leur ventre se frotta avec sensualité, les mains de la jeune femme agrippées aux épaules carrés du surfeur avec force, pendant que ses mains à lui malaxait doucement ses fesses fermes. Ce nouvel échange buccal s'écourta rapidement au déplaisir de la demoiselle, mais ses protestations furent interrompues par cette langue qui dessinait sa mâchoire, tout en se dirigeant vers son cou. Malgré la température élevée de l'air et de son corps, celui-ci fut parcouru de frissons incontrôlés. Il était doué, se dit-elle en l'encourageant de ses soupirs suggestifs. Et ils eurent l'effet escompté. Suigetsu glissa ses mains sous les deux courbes aguichantes et les passa sous ses cuisses, pour plaqué leur bassin fermement. Elle put ainsi ressentir le début d'érection du jeune homme contre le haut de sa cuisse droite. Alors, emporter par l'ivresse du moment, Karin remonta lascivement sa jambe gauche pour l'accrocher autour de la hanche du son amant.

De plus en plus fébrile sous les caresses de cette langue coquine, la demoiselle poussa des gémissements plus soutenus, tout en enfonçant ses ongles dans la chair humide des épaules du jeune homme. Ce dernier en grogna, mais la douleur ne fit qu'aviver un peu plus son plaisir. Alors trouvant la position peu pratique, il attrapa la seconde jambe et recula dans l'eau, pour revenir vers la plage. Suigetsu était considéré comme un poisson par ses amis, mais pour ce genre d'activité, l'horizontal était toujours plus pratique. Pendant le déplacement, Karin lui attrapa le visage à deux mains et le regarda droit dans les yeux, un éclat lubrique au fond de ses iris. Leur souffle saccadé provoquait chez chacun d'eux un vif émoi qui les électrisait, comme jamais ils ne l'avaient été avant. Il y avait quelque chose d'exaltant dans la situation, quelque chose de si jouissif, que le simple fait de pouvoir être surpris ne leur traversait pas l'esprit. Ou bien au contraire, le risque que quelqu'un les aperçoivent rendait la chose encore plus grisant. Échauffant toujours plus leur libido, émoustillant leur sens et enflammant leur corps.

Au moment d'immerger son bassin, Suigetsu perdit un peu l'équilibre sous le poids de la jeune femme et de la violence de ses baisés. Le sentant chuter, la rousse eu le réflexe de décroiser ses jambes et tomba à quatre pattes au-dessus de lui. Un seul mot traversa l'esprit de son compagnon. Chaude. Dans cette position, il avait une très belle vue sur la poitrine de sa nymphe, dont l'un des seins s'était en partie échapper du triangle de tissu noir. Ce petit libertin semblait quémander des caresses, des baisés ou toute chose qui allumerait le feu de la jouissance. C'est donc avec appétit, qu'il fit glisser le bout de sa langue sur le mamelon découvert. Karin rejeta la tête vers l'arrière, les yeux clos, la bouche entrouverte sur des soupirs bouillant d'excitation, le tout en cambrant le dos. Ce qui eut pour effet de faire gonfler sa poitrine et le jeune homme encouragea cette cambrure, en attrapant sa taille de ses deux mains. Le bassin de la rousse se colla un peu plus contre l'érection du jeune homme, qui par chance, n'était pas trop comprimé dans son short de plage. Mais quand même, son sexe ne dirait pas non à se qu'on lui fasse prendre l'air.

Peut-être que Karin avait lu dans son esprit, car Suigetsu la senti se redresser, lui arrachant le sein qu'il tétait depuis un moment et qu'il suivait par réflexe. Sauf que les deux mains de la demoiselle le poussa à se rallonger. Tous en faisant descendre ses doigts d'une lenteur provocante, la jeune femme passa le bout de sa langue sa lèvre supérieure, un regard rempli de luxure encré de le sien et qui transporta le surfeur à des années lumières de la plage. Plus rien n'existait autour d'eux. Tout sauf le sable humide dans lequel il était légèrement enfoncé et les vagues de la mer, qui remontaient sur ses jambes et son bassin. C'était indéniable, le jeune homme avait toujours aimé la mer. Mais c'était bien la première fois qu'il allait aussi loin avec une fille sur la plage. Après tout, n'importe qui pourrait les surprendre. Mais les effets de l'alcool et la vue de la rousse effaçaient cette idée de son esprit. Seul comptait à présent, de donner du plaisir à cette nymphe, lui fait atteindre un nouveau seuil d'extase.

Lorsque ses mains atteignirent l'attache du maillot, la sauveteuse commença à défaire le nœud, sans le lâcher des yeux. Un véritable supplice pour le jeune homme, qui n'avait qu'une idée, renverser les rôles et parcourir son cœur de sa bouche gourmande. Ce corps tentateur, si attirant, qu'il ne pu résister longtemps avant de faire glisser ses mains le long de ses mollets et de ses cuisses. Sa peau était d'une douceur qui le fit presque frémir. Ou peut-être que c'était dû à la caresse des doigts délicats de Karin sur son membre durcit par l'excitation. Il brûlait dans les yeux de rousse une telle provocation pendant qu'elle le caressait de haut en bas, que Suigetsu la défia à son tour, en attrapant la corde qui tenait attacher le côté droit de la culotte noire. Le pan de tissu dévoila une partie de l'aine droite, mais pas suffisant pour dévoiler le jardin secret de sa nymphe. Finalement, Naruto avait réellement déteint sur lui, il commençait à devenir poète. Alors pour compenser cette divine caresse qui le… le…le mot ne venait pas, mais c'était enivrant, exaltant, troublant. Sortez-en des synonymes, cette fille au-dessus de lui, lui faisait un effet bœuf. Enfin bon, il tira sur le deuxième bout de corde, celui sur la hanche gauche de la demoiselle et la culotte s'étala mollement sur lui.

Karin retira tranquillement ses doigts d'autour du phallus de son compagnon, et les porta dans son cou. Le jeune homme pu l'admirer pendant qu'elle dénouait l'attache de son haut, qui fit retomber les deux triangles de tissu sur son ventre, puis elle fit la même chose avec l'attache dans son dos. Suigetsu attrapa les morceaux de vêtement et les envoya valser un peu plus loin au-dessus de sa tête. Il ne faudrait pas que les vagues les entraînent au large. Quoique, imagina-t-il, avant de se redresser et d'agripper les fesses fermes de la rousse pour la coller à lui de nouveau. Celle-ci passa ses bras autour de son cou et colla leur front ensemble. Seul leur respiration et le bruit des vagues meublaient le silence qu'il y avait autour d'eux. Mais c'était un silence vibrant de luxure, stimulé par le fantasme que produisait le lieu. Eau, sable et à découvert. Rien de mieux pour embraser leur corps et séduire leurs pensées.

Sans décoller leur front, leurs yeux en demi fermés, leur bouche entre-ouverte pour mieux respirer, Suigetsu caressait les hanches et la taille de sa partenaire. La respiration de cette dernière s'accélérait de seconde en seconde, et en quête de plus de sensation, commença à onduler le bassin, créant un frottement entre leur sexe. La cyprine s'écoulait doucement le long de la verge du jeune homme, le lubrifiant peu à peu. Ce geste, cette sensation, les grisait à tel point, que n'en pouvant plus, le surfeur passa ses mains sous les cuisses de la jeune femme, pour qu'elle enroule ses jambes autour de sa taille. Karin s'agrippa à ses épaules durant le processus et l'attendit pour s'empaler sur son érection. Son membre en main, son compagnon lui présenta à l'entrée de son vagin et elle pu enfin se laisser glisser le long de cette tige gonflée. La pénétration lui provoqua un soupire fébrile. Un certain manque physique apparent, qui semblait aussi atteindre son amant.

Lorsque le phallus de Suigetsu fut complètement en elle, Karin attrapa son visage à deux et échangea un baisé fougueux. Poitrine plaquée contre les pectoraux musclés du jeune homme, la rousse commença à bouger son bassin dans de grands mouvements qui suivaient leur échange buccal. Son partenaire l'aidait de ses mains et de la force des bras, pour la faire monter et descendre sur son sexe et donc la proximité de leur corps créait aussi une friction sur le clitoris de la jeune femme, et qui faisait monter son plaisir bien plus rapidement. Le manque, l'excitation, le lieu… Tous ces éléments réunis, la firent atteindre l'orgasme en une quinzaine de minutes. Son sursaut prit de court le surfeur, qui la senti se contracter brusquement autour de son membre. Aucun son ne sorti de sa bouche ouverte sous la violence de sa jouissance.

Son amant n'osa pas toute suite bougé, se contentant de la regarder reprendre son souffle, les mains toujours bien accrochées à son fessier. Quand elle reposa enfin son regard sur le jeune homme, Karin réalisa la situation, s'étonnant elle-même. Depuis quand arrivait-elle à atteindre l'orgasme ? se demandait-elle en encrant son regard dans celui de Suigetsu. Ça devait être la situation, ce lieu ouvert, le risque d'être surpris… Quand les battements de son cœur se furent calmés, elle recommença doucement à onduler les hanches, déclenchant un grognement à la tonalité érotique chez le surfeur. La surprise passée, il se replongea dans cette étreinte concupiscente et enfouit son visage au creux du coup de sa partenaire. Ne penser à rien et se laisser aller, voilà se qu'il devait faire. Et c'est se qu'ils firent jusqu'à l'épuisement.

Quelques heures plus tard, c'est le soleil qui les fit émerger de leur sommeil. Les rayons chauds et aveuglants, les firent froncer les sourcils. Puis ce fut la sensation des vagues montant sur leurs jambes qui les firent réagir. Karin se redressa, sa main droite sur le torse du jeune homme, les cheveux emmêlés et plein de sable. Suigetsu lui jeta un regard, avant de refermer les yeux, une main sur plaquer sur son front. C'était la troisième guerre mondiale dans son crâne. Lorsqu'il les rouvrit, la rousse le regardait toujours. Elle semblait nerveuse, réalisa-t-il. Mais pourquoi ?

- Ça va ? cru-t-il bon de demander.

- Oui, répondit-elle lentement. Est-ce que tu…

- Ce n'est pas parce que j'ai la gueule de bois, que je ne me souviens plus de rien, l'interrompit le jeune homme avec un sourire en coin. Et puis, poursuivit-il en baissant le regard vers la poitrine de Karin, ce n'est pas comme si je ne pouvais pas deviner.

Celle-ci suivi son regard, pour constater qu'elle était toujours complètement nue contre lui, pendant que son amant avait toujours le sexe à l'air libre, son short de plage toujours ouvert. Et lorsque le tout fut monté jusqu'à son cerveau, elle se mit à regarder partout autour d'eux, pour voir s'il n'y avait pas quelqu'un qui les avait vu. Sérieusement, faire l'amour en plein air est une chose, mais s'endormir complètement nu après en était une autre. Le rouge lui montant aux joues, Karin se leva doucement et marcha jusqu'aux tâches noires qu'elle percevait. Son bikini en mains, elle se dépêcha de le revêtir sous le regard du jeune homme. En voilà une autre qui allait repartir sans l'intention de le rappeler. Et encore, il faudrait qu'elle lui demande son numéro. Il se redressa à son tour pour s'asseoir et rattacha le cordon de son maillot. Devait-il toujours n'être qu'un coup d'un soir ? se répéta-t-il pour une énième fois. Perdu dans ces tristes pensées, Suigetsu n'entendit pas la jeune femme se rapprocher de lui, son short et sa chemise enfilés, et la camisole de son amant dans les mains.

La rousse était gênée. C'était la première fois qu'elle se réveillait avec un garçon, chaque fois il l'a quittait avant qu'elle ne se réveille. Mais la veille, quand Suigetsu s'était approché d'elle dans l'eau, elle avait senti qu'il y avait plus qu'une attirance entre eux. Du moins, elle l'espérait. Elle s'arrêta dans son dos et s'agenouilla derrière lui, avant de passer un bras par-dessus son épaule et lui tendre sa camisole blanche. La jeune femme le sentit sursauter et attraper lentement le morceau de tissus. Comme s'il avait peur de le briser. En fait, il était certain qu'après s'être rhabillé, Karin serait partie sans un mot. Tranquillement, de peur de la voir disparaître, il tourna la tête vers elle. Sa nymphe le regardait avec appréhension. Mais pourquoi ? se demanda le jeune homme.

- Hum, se racla-t-elle la gorge. Je ne sais pas trop quoi dire, habituellement je me réveille seule et…

Suigetsu la regarda sans rien dire, mais pas sans surprise. Se réveiller seule ? se répéta-t-il. Devant son regard fuyant, il comprit se qu'elle voulait dire malgré son arrêt.

- Moi, j'étais persuadé que tu allais partir sans te retourner, confia-t-il. Tu semblais si pressée de te rhabiller, ajouta-t-il devant son air interrogatif.

- Je te signale qu'on est sur la plage et vu la position du soleil, je suis même surprise qu'il n'y ait personne qui nous ait réveillé.

Le jeune homme releva la tête pour regarder le ciel. Il devait approcher les dix heures. Effectivement, à cette heure, ils auraient dû être réveillés par les cris des enfants.

- On peut aussi aller déjeuner quelque part, si tu veux, proposa Suigetsu.

Un sourire éclaira le visage de la jeune femme et elle acquiesça d'un mouvement de tête. Ils firent bien attention en revenant vers le centre de la plage. C'était tellement silencieux. Mais ils comprirent vite pourquoi aucun enfant ne jouait sur la plage. Un attroupement de jeunes adultes dormaient un peu partout sur le sable. Il y en avait même, qui avait pensé à apporter des tentes. Le plus discrètement possible, les deux amants se faufilèrent entre les dormeurs pour rejoindre le stationnement et monter dans la Chevrolet bleue du surfeur.

- Un restaurant en particulier ? s'enquit le jeune homme tout en mettant la marche arrière.

- On pourrait aussi aller chez moi, proposa Karin. J'habite à cinq minutes d'ici, ajouta-t-elle en détournant les yeux.

Suigetsu la regarda un moment, surpris, puis sourit en lui demandant où elle résidait. Finalement, sa nymphe allait peut-être lui laisser une chance.


End file.
